in_starclan_pawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Goateyes
Goateyes '''is an absurdly big black tomcat with big broad shoulders, strong jaw and, narrow, bright yellow eyes. History In reality, not much is known about Goateyes, mostly because he never talks, even tho he does have the ability to. Before joining the clans, Goateyes was a loner, a cat that wandered around and struggled to feed himself with the little prey he managed to catch; because he is so big and bulky, hunting is not something he is good at. He only could get small and few preys and because of this, he was starving to death. It was until one day, the half-dead tom was found by what he at first saw as a savior and leader. He was accepted in Stormclan, feed and taken care of and once he regained his weight and muscle mass, Brackenstar assigned him the role of bodyguard. Goateyes accepted his new rank and accomplished most of the tasks given to him. And as time passed by, he started to notice how cruel their leader could be, especially to she-cats... The quiet tom became friends with a she-cat named Willowcloud, they grew closer and closer and the barrier he had or not talking was not a problem to them, as the silver she-cat was comprehensive and understanding of his non-verbal communication. As the war with Rowanclan approached, Goateyes decided to have a word with Brackenstar so that he could stop raping and harassing Stormclan she-cat, to what the leader agreed with a request for him to go into Rowanclan and kidnap a calico she-cat named Wrenscar to take as his mate. And altho Goateyes saw that as a gruesome and sick demand, he agreed. He only minded about saving his best friend and the younger she-cats of the clan he belonged to. '''This is how it went: "Wrenscar was walking in the forest, the snow started to melt and the sun to warm her back. The seasons were changing and the she-cat was happy to know that different times were coming. She opened her mouth slightly to follow the vague scent of what seemed to be a squirrel. The warrior went on walking, her tail waving in the sky happily, and the sound of the river by her side, the ice cracking, with cold flowing water underneath, it was normal, since it was getting hotter, the calico didn’t put much thought on the cracking sound at first, but then, the air brought her the known scent of Stormclan. She turned to see behind her, finding a nearly black cat, with strong muzzles, broad shoulders and deep amber eyes facing her. She opened her eyes widely, what was he doing in Rowanclan’s territory? The tom looked at her silently, standing there, near a tree, as if he were a clan mate of hers. Wrenscar turned around confused. “Em… May I help you?” She asked, but the other didn’t reply. “I think you shouldn’t be here. I would like you to go to your territory peacefully; I wouldn’t like to have another fight in such a short time…” But even then, he didn’t reply, instead, he narrowed his eyes, looking at the she-cat from head to toe. Wrenscar started to get uncomfortable, what was he doing? Was he distracting her so she didn’t saw another cat coming from behind? She wanted to look back, to make sure that wasn’t the case, but, what if he attacked her? She started to prepare her mind for a fight with the tom and looked swiftly over her shoulder. There was no one. Goateyes hissed, making her look at him again. She saw for a split second that he was in attack position, but it did not last long, as he jumped over her. The calico unsheltered her black claws and hit the flank of the tom, as he landed over her. He punched her with his paw to make her fall, but once in the cold floor, Wrenscar rolled over, in an attempt to get away from him and get back up, but the tom took her from her back paw and dragged her in front of him, he placed a paw on her flank to avoid her from moving, but he didn’t press strong enough and she turned over to bite his paw. He growled and hit her on the floor strong enough to make her unravel his paw. She then rolled over her back once more, this time she did manage to get back up. He looked at her with a blank expression and waved his tail in the air. Wrenscar jumped over him, aiming to his face, but Goateyes jumped back, making the she-cat to hit the air, she looked back at him, hissing, she attacked his flank, jumping over his neck and biting his scuff, making the tom to fall down to the ground. But she did not hold him there to wait for the tom to manage to stand up. She was a thin she-cat and he was a huge warrior. For a second, she maintained him in the ground, but jumped off and headed to the camp, rushing through the woods until she got to the camp. She got to the entrance nearly out of air, and fainted right away, flopping in the cold dirt under her paws." Goateyes didn't return to the clan for two days trying to catch the she-cat, but eventually, the hunger won his stomach and came back. Not long after, the rumor of Whitestar dying in the river (alongside with his best friend's sister, Moonleap) came by and an attack was sent to the clan. In there, the deputy, Flintear got a paw in Wrenscar, defeating the weakened she-cat, but he had an order and the black tom took the calico away from the deputy and claimed her. The days went by and Brackenstar announced that Mistyspark was going to be his new official mate. This also lead to the banishment of Jinx and two of her four kits, who also were Brackenstar's kits. Supposedly. The two she-kits that remainded in the clan were also made into apprentices. He was assigned to one of them; Dapplepaw. Because Willowcloud insisted on, the friends went river down to look for her sister, who she knew was alive. Both stormclanners went into said trip until they found them in a two-legs house were Goateyes won their trust and then the four of them escaped. In the time they spent there, Moonleap confessed her love to the tom and became mates. They returned to the forest and after multiple incidents, the war developed and was won by Rowanclan with the death of Brackenstar and a fire in Rowanclan's territory. Once everything settled down, Goateyes returned to Stormclan with his pregnant wife and without his pregnant best friend, who decided to remind in Rowanclan with her love, Whitestar. The moons went by and Goateyes became father of three kits; Coalkit, Cinderkit, and Smokekit, and tries his best to be of support to Moonleap, but just like his best friend, one of his kits is a brat and a pain in the butthole. NEW Sometime after the birth of his kits, Goateyes caught the attention of another she-cat. This she-cat was no one but one of the "daughters" of Brackenstar, Rosespike. Despite he actually seeing Rosespike as a gorgeous she-cat, the black tom didn't intend to end up his relationship with Moonleap. He truly loves the grey warrior and their kits. Goateyes went out in patrols and more than once Rosespike made him company. She acted flirtily, showing up her attributes and genuinely giving him a hard time trying to concentrate. And after moons of this behavior, Goateyes started trying to go in bigger patrol groups to avoid her from showing up. The moons went past and soon leaf-bare stroke and his kits were now apprentices. Desperate to get Rosespike away from him, he started to stick to Moonleap and spent all his time with her, seeing Rosespike wouldn't get close to her. But he couldn't always avoid her and more than once he ended up going in pairs with her. No one knows if something happened between them. One day, Oakstar decided two things; 1- Stormclan would attend a Gathering with the other two clans and 2- who was going to be the deputy. Goateyes really didn't mind it, he only wanted to be happy with his wife and kin. He was taken off guard when Oakstar decide HE should be the new Deputy. Goateyes was about to speak of the first time ever in moons but his offspring and mate seemed really excited for him that he was pressured into accepting. The now deputy is, in all honesty not entirely sure of how he will guide the clan. Goateyes is known for his lack of chattering, not every cat understands him and he does not necessarily likes or enjoys to relate with other cats, but he now does not feel in the position to decline such a rank. After this, he noticed how Rosespike changed around him. At first he thought this was because of her respecting him and Moonleap, but soon he realized it was because she was aiming for the position he got with no effort. Category:Stormclan